


to make him ravenous

by howevernot



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Vibrators, a smidge of dirty talk, basically nicky gets wrecked but in the fun way, they're very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howevernot/pseuds/howevernot
Summary: Joe loves vibrators. He loves what they've done with them in recent years and in particular he loves using them on Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	to make him ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!  
> This fic features transman Nicky. His genitals are referred to as both cock/dick and cunt. If that makes you uncomfortable or dysphoric, then this fic is not for you!
> 
> [If you want read my other transman!Nicky smut you can find it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736327)

Joe loves vibrators. He loves what they've done with them in recent years and in particular he loves using them on Nicky. He likes when Nicky uses them on him, sure. They have a variety of toys just for Joe and a number of them do vibrate but Nicky with a vibrator is a glory to behold. 

Joe can barely last fucking Nicky while he's holding a vibrator to his cock. Nicky shudders and clenches and the first time they'd done it Nicky had laughed at Joe's thunderstruck expression when he'd come in only minutes. 

They haven’t used the vibrator yet today though. They’d kissed lazily in the morning, after the first cup of coffee of the morning but before they’d dressed, and it had ended with Joe fucking Nicky’s glorious thighs while Nicky rubbed his cock until they both came, but something about it made him think of vibrators.

That evening over dinner he asks, “Do remember the first time we used a vibrator?” 

“In the 20s right? That huge thing that was so noisy we kept waking Booker up even when he was stone drunk. The one that was so strong it made me numb?” Nicky looks at him quizzically.

“Ok, so maybe not the first time,” Joe concedes.

“The first hitachi?” Nicky suggests.

“Yes that! Do you want to do that again? I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Nicky takes a long sip from his glass and Joe already knows he’s going to say no.

“Much as I would like that, I’m not up for it tonight.”

“Whatever shall I do with myself?” Joe teases.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Nicky says, shooting Joe a little smile over the lip of his glass.

As it turns out, Nicky isn’t prepared to submit to being wrecked by a vibrator because he wants to wreck Joe, repeatedly, over a couple of days. They don’t revisit the topic for another two weeks. 

The day it happens Joe has already come over Nicky’s hand and their bellies and Nicky is still kissing him, still hungry, still consuming.

“Nicolo.” He urges his lover back back by tugging his hair. Nicky grunts but pulls away and Joe strokes a hand down his side.

“Sweetheart, I’m getting a little uncomfortable.” Nicky’s dick is still inside him, the hard silicone now a little painful in the wake of his orgasm. 

“Sorry,” Nicky mutters, pulling out finally. Joe kisses him again, for a long moment, keeping their bodies close. Nicky’s dick is slick and hot from Joe’s body in the crease of his thigh and that’s when it occurs to Joe.

“Nicky, Nicky, can we use the vibrator tonight? I can finish you off like that, if you want.” 

Nicky makes a sound in the back of his throat, his pupils are blown and his face is still flushed and a little shiny with sweat.

“Would you like that, love?”

Nicky nods, leaning down to bite at an already fading bruise on Joe’s neck.

“Ok, I’ll go get cleaned up. You take that off,” he gestures to the harness.

“Yeah,” Nicky’s voice is wrecked, “yeah ok.”

When he gets back, Nicky’s pushed aside the towel and dropped the harness and the still wet dick onto it. He’s rubbing his cock in a lazy unconcentrated way. The vibrator is laying by one splayed thigh.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joe can’t help but tell him as he climbs up Nicky’s body to straddle him.

“Would you like that repeat-performance of the first time with the hitachi now?” Nicky asks him as Joe kisses his throat, his shoulders. Nicky’s hand is still working over his cock, the other gripping the back of Joe’s neck.

“Yes, yes, I would love that. You ready?” Joe thinks he might be. He’d been grinding against Joe eagerly before, in a way that spoke of frustration with his silicone dick, of a desperation to come and come soon.

“Let me just--” he keeps kissing Joe, working his cock, tugging it, playing with the foreskin. Joe takes a moment to settle at his side. He loves Nicky like this, spread out for him, waiting for Joe’s careful touch to bring him to completion. He gets impatient with the kissing and the watching and reaches down and rubs gently at the frenulum. Nicky moans at the touch, grips Joe harder.

“Yes yes, yes please,” he gasps out and Joe reaches for the vibrator, turns it on.

Nicky tenses at the first contact. Joe starts at the lowest setting, careful to keep it away from Nicky’s sometimes painfully sensitive cockhead.

"This ok?" Joe asks as Nicky.

"Yes, yeah, Yusuf," Nicky kisses him again then tucks his head into Joe's shoulder, his armpit really, and makes a little sound into his skin. Joe watches his stomach flex as he moves the vibrator against his lover. He works him over like that until Nicky is panting again.

“How many orgasms are you going to give me?” he asks. When Nicky doesn’t seem inclined to answer, he prompts, “Ten?”

Nicky keens and Joe wishes he were at a better angle, looking at his lover’s cock, at his cunt which is probably flexing gorgeously by now. 

“More?” he asks just to feel Nicky shudder. “I could keep you here all day, coming again and again, just for me. When you get numb or sore, I’ll lick you until you’re sobbing with it.” Nicky makes a needy little sound, biting at Joe’s shoulder.

Nicky’s getting close already and Joe rubs the vibrator along his cock, slightly off rhythm with the way Nicky is bucking against the toy. He’s red down to his chest and Joe kisses his open gasping mouth.

“Then I’d fuck you, when your so sensitive you can hardly stand it. Leave you wet and dripping, your whole body singing for me.”

“Yusuf,” he breathes out then tenses up, shuddering with his first orgasm, and Joe groans himself, at his love arched in pleasure, legs wide, one hand fisted in the sheets, the other gripping Joe’s shoulder.

Joe eases up after the orgasm.

"How many do you want to give me?" Joe asks again, lazily circling the vibrator around his husband’s cock, not quite touching. 

"I don't know, I don't know," he says, squeezing Joe's shoulder, mouthing at his throat in reverse of what they’d done earlier, where it had been Joe mouthing at Nicky’s neck as Nicky brought him closer to orgasm.

"Three more,” he decides on the spot, “Can you do that for me, sweetheart? Another three?" 

Much fun as it is to ruin Nicky completely, that kind of fun involves a lot more talk and prep on both ends. Tonight he’s just going to push Nicky a little, enough.

“Yes, yes, Joe, please,” he’s nodding and Joe feels a little thrill at this bit of control Nicky has handed over to him. At the permission to overwhelm Nicky.

He moves the vibrator down, right under the head and Nicky makes a noise like he's been wounded; he's clinging to Joe, one foot is slipping against the sheets. He’s bucking against the vibrator. Joe is in awe of this man. 

The discovery of Nicky’s body had been a revelation to Joe, as much as Joe’s had been for Nicky. Joe had never been with someone like Nicky before, Nicky had never been with anyone beyond a couple hurried handjobs. It had taken them some time to figure out what it was that Nicky liked, what they both liked and how to get it. But one thing that had never been in question was that Joe loved making Nicky come again and again until Nicky was red and dripping and shaking with it. It was one of the first ways he showed Nicky his devotion, with time and fingers and lips and tongue and now, vibrators. 

Nicky’'s shaking like he's just on the cusp of coming. Joe moves the vibrator up a bit along his shaft, trying to give him just enough pressure to keep him on edge but not enough to tip him over. 

Nicky groans and grinds down against it. 

“Hang on.” Joe extricates himself, moves down the bed, still along Nicky’s side, to get more leverage.

Nicky cries out when he presses the vibrator just so. From here he can watch Nicky’s face, eyes screwed tight as he chases his next orgasm, or his cock, twitching as Joe pushes him towards that orgasm.

"Please Joe, please, please."

Joe takes pity, presses down a little harder, right at the top of his cock where the vibrations travel through his whole pelvis. Nicky cries out, arches beautifully, face red, eyes screwed shut. Joe goes to move off again, to reposition so Nicky won’t be overwhelmed.

"Wait hold on. Hold on. Turn it off," Nicky gasps out and Joe switches it off. 

"Kiss me," Nicky orders and his voice is rough and wrecked. Joe crawls back up and kisses him. Nicky tugs him closer, closer, until Joe’s on top of him, knees on either side of his hips and this position does things to Joe, would be doing a lot for Joe if he could get hard again so soon. Nicky bites at his lip and makes low hungry noises when Joe slips his tongue into his mouth. 

“Can -- I want you to hold me. It’s too much when you’re not holding me,” Nicky admits.

“Yeah of course, ok. Let me just -- I can spoon you. I had hoped to watch your lovely face for those next two orgasms though.”

“I could hold it, you can hold me,” Nicky offers.

“Can I trust you to make yourself come two more times?” he says mostly to tease but Nicky’s eager nodding makes heat curl in belly.

“Oh, sweetheart, are you going to be good for me?”

“I’d like to,” Nicky sighs as he turns the vibrator on and Joe almost wants to laugh at his lover. Not much for dirty talk, his Nicolo.

It takes longer to wind Nicky up this time. Joe doesn’t pay attention to what Nicky’s hand is doing, watching his face with rapt attention. He loves watching his lover redden and sweat under his own attention, loves watching the tendons stand out in Nicky’s neck when he’s getting close, hips moving furiously. Joe loves orgasming together, or close-ish together, but there’s a unique pleasure in observing someone else’s pleasure like this. 

They kiss until Nicky is so close he can’t kiss anymore, just gasp and groan in frustration. When he cums finally, he looks like he barely breathes for how overwhelmed he is. 

“Beautiful, lovely, so good, Nicky, Nicolo, my love,” Joe murmurs as he shakes through it.

Nicky is panting and Joe can see the muscles in his thighs as he trembles through the aftershocks. He thinks Nicky will turn it off or maybe ease up, take another break. But Nicky doesn’t ease up and he’s already whining with how on edge he is.

“Nico, are you alright? You can stop, if you need,” he offers. Another thing learned from many years together, they might know that they can stop at any time but the reassurance is important too. 

"Yusuf, just -- I’m close, I’m close,” Nicky groans back as he grinds against the vibrator in tight little circles and Joe isn’t even hard but he feels alight with lust and love for Nicky. He kisses Nicky's hair, tells him he's doing so well, tells him he's stunning, gorgeous, his light in darkness, his boat on the rough sea, the sea itself Nicolò is. 

Nicky's letting out short sharp cries and this orgasm isn’t like the others. He grips Joe to the point of pain, and it seems to last forever as he comes.

When it's over, Nicky drops the vibrator and Joe gathers him up, absently turning the vibrator off. 

"You brilliant miraculous man. You absolute wonder," he kisses Nicky's face until Nicky swats at him. He’s red faced and still catching his breath. Joe holds him, tries to run a hand over his flank but Nicky twitches.

“Ok?” he asks, breathing against Nicky hair.

“Sensitive,” Nicky answers, face pressed into Joe’s shoulder again, breathing damp gusts into his skin.

“What do you need?” Joe asks after a moment’s holding his love as he settles again.

Nicky turns and kisses him softly, full of love.

“A way to clean up,” Nicky suggests.

“Shower?” Joe suggests.

“I can’t stand up for that long.” 

Joe laughs at that. 

“I’ll be back.”

He grabs a tray in the kitchen, piles some fruit and bread (handmade, baked by Nicky the day before) on it hastily, adds two glasses of water, and sets the bath to run.

“Come on,” he says when he gets back to the bedroom, which is humid with the scent of sex.

Nicky makes a lazy beckoning gesture at him and Joe sits on the bed. Nicky wraps him up, holds him, naked and sweaty and solid against Joe’s side.

“Thank you, wonderful man,” he whispers in their oldest shared tongue. Joe smiles into his hair, kisses his temple.

“You can thank me after when you’re in that bath I’m running for us,” Joe tells him. Nicky perks up at that.

“I’ve got some snacks in there too for us, a little fruit.”

“You’ll have to let me make it up to you in the tub. This was supposed to be about spoiling you, not me,” Nicky reminds him.

“Consider me spoiled, both by the fucking and the vibrator.”

Nicky just gives him a look and to Joe’s amusement he notes his lover’s legs are shaking.

“I won’t complain if I’m spoiled a bit more,” Joe admits with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was done with the trans Nicky smut? Well, so did I.
> 
> Comments and kudos are treasured! Please keep it respectful though.


End file.
